Total Eclipse
by Aurora4
Summary: The new senshi makes another appearance and the group makes two new friends at the gym.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:I do not own sailor moon in any way,shape, or form.But I do own Michael,Rory,and their counterparts.  
  
Summary:a new sailor scout comes.please even if you dont like new scouts please try mine.I'll try ot to ruin the show:)  
  
  
Serena was happy. She was a little less clumsy and she was doing better as Sailor Moon. Darien was great even though he still called her Meatball Head. She hoped she bumped into him before she met the girls at the arcade in a few hours. Her and the girls were just having fun ,it didn't matter that there was evil around. In her heart she knew there always would be,but she was ready to face it with the scouts and Tuxedo Mask with her.She had even realized that she was starting to love Dariens brother from the past who had entered thier lives in the present. At first she was jealous. Darien had a relationship with his youger brother that went beyond normal blood lines. They could tell each other everything. Emphasis on the everything. Serena just wished she had that. Michael was nice enough. Although it seemed that aroogance was genetic. Serena stifled a chuckle as she pictured the two of them with thier chests puffed out, trying to intimidate each other. They were definetitly a pair.Except for the younger earth princes deep green hair,matching eyes and tan complexion he looked like a younger version of Darien.  
  
Serena did bump into Darien,but unfortunately the couple heard a loud explosion and the telltale phrase of all evil, " Give me your energy." The two rolled thier eyes and slid into a nearby alley to transform into the two most famous superheroes in Tokyo. Serenathen immediatly pressed the 'all call'button to alert the scouts of the attack in the park. As she was leaping from building to building she sighed,' This is going to be a long day'  
  
As they arrived on the scene they heard shouts of ' Venus Love Chain Encircle' and 'Mars fireballs Strike' the two heroes backed away as Sailor Mars and Venus's attacks whipped in front of them. The two scouts must have been closer than Darien and herself.  
  
Just as Venus was about to get struck with the youmas' leech like vine Terra Warrior pulled her from it's reach. Unfortunately Sailor Mercury soon found herself in one of the youmas' vines as the life force was being drained from her. As her body began to go limp a figure leapt from the trees and swiftly brought down a blade, slicing the containing vine. As the figure landed on one knee with her blade still in her hand the group realized that she was dressed as a Sailor Scout.   
  
"A new sailor scout?"said a surprised Jupiter. The rest of the team was about to ask the same question when the youma roared so load it echoed off of the trees. The stranger slowly stood up, staring patiently at the howling youma. However Sailor Moon noticed an almost imperceptible eye rolling. When the youma finally began to attack the young woman raised her sword and called out her attack 'Eclipse Strike'. She brought her blade down swiftly and a silver light seemed to curve from it. The light turned a deep blue as it struck the monster. The inevitable death cry rang in the ears of the warriors as the youma turned to dust.  
  
There was a stunned silence as the mysterious senshi placed her blade into a silver scabbard strapped to her back. As she turned to meet there gazes Tuxedo Mask noticed a bluish-silver glint near the hilt of her sword. Sailor Mercury stepped forward, surprising the whole group.  
  
" Who are you?" she inquired curiously. The stranger lifted the corner of her mouth in a half smile, but didn't speak. It was then that they got an oppurtunity to examine the stranger.She had dark grey eyes that didn't seem to quite focus on what she was seeing and dark wavy brown hair held in a loose ponytail at the base of her neck. Her fuku was constructed of a deep blue body suit with silver trim. Almost identical to the other scouts, however she lacked the bows that the other sailors fukus contained. In thier place was a silver ribbon that wrapped around her collar and tied in the front. the two ends completely vertical. Nothing replace the bow in the back. Her tiara was silver with a deep blue crescent moon overlapping a sun so that they appeared as one. Her boots were of the same dark blue, with two silver stipes at the top near her knees. However the most extaordinary part of her transformation was her sword. It lay in a silver scabbard accross her back that had silver straps encircling her shoulders. While the rest of the magnificent blade was hidden the hilt remained visible. It's ornate design had a sun near the base of the hilt and on the other side a moonin the same place. On the very top of the sword a deep blue crystal gleamed with a silvery light. As if the gleam of the crystal triggered a memory something occured to Sailor Moon.  
  
" You used a lunar attack." she stated. The realization soon dawned on everyone and they realized that her statement was true. The super hero team turned to the unfamiliar warrior , each with questioning gazes. The stranger nodded, confirming the comment." So you are a moon guardian." The new senshi shrugged indifferently.  
  
" But an eclipse involves both the sun and moon." Tuxedo Mask stated. A nod was the only response from the silent stranger.  
  
"You're Sailor Eclipse!" exclaimed a shocked Mercury," A princess of the sun and the moon." It wasn't until then that everyone realized Mercury had been typing furiously on her compact. Sailor Eclipse wore a look of shock, but it quickly faded back to her former passive expression. She then turned and walked away from the sextet. No one made a move to stop her. What could they say?  
  
********************************** Temple **********************************  
  
The scouts joined by the earth princes and Luna and Artemis met at Raye's temple the next day afterschool. Thankfully Serena had managed to stay awake and not recieve detention. Ironically enough the reason she stayed awake was because she was so busy thinking about the lone warrior, the person this meeting was about. Serena was pulled from her daydream by a voice.  
  
" Serena!" exclaimed Mina.  
  
Serena looked at her blonde friend, stunned," What?"  
  
Mina sighed exasperatedly," We wanted to know if you remembered anything about Sailor Eclipse. From the past?" Serena nodded negatively.  
"She seemed familiar, like a memory that was just out of my reach."  
  
Amy nodded," I believe that our memories of the past are triggered only when the thing, or in this case, person, reveals themselves." Amy began pacing as she typed into her computer," From what I gathered from the databanks left over from the Silver Millenium she was just as mysterious and elusive. She........." Amy's face wore a look of more than mild surprise, evident in the fact that her eyebrows almost reached her hairline.  
  
"WHAT?" exclaimed the group in unison. Amy blushed realizing that she was keeping everyone in suspense.  
  
" Well, she was a moon princess, Serena's younger sister in fact. It seems that when the new generation of scouts was activated they were always the eldest princess's of each planet, except for the Moon and the Sun, Princess Serenity was not activated and a lesser princess of the sun was not activated. It seems that Serenity's younger sister was attending the activation ceremony and when the moon was called upon she came to the stage, uncontrollably. She walked back to the crowd and shrugged. However when the sun was called the event repeated itself. It was then that Queen Serenity pointed out that her youngest was born during an eclipse, and that she must have been chosen by both Selene and Apollo, the reason for the strange circumstance of her birth. She was given relics from both gods and a strange deep blue radiance appeared in between her separated hands, each containing a relic. The light formed into a crystal and the Eclipse Crystal was formed. She became Sailor Eclipse and thats when my information runs out."  
  
" Well, there you go!" Raye exclaimed throwing her hands up." We've got another uncooperative scout to deal with that we know nothing about."  
  
" Well she's bound to show up. We can ask her then." offered Mina.  
  
" Sure. she seemed real helpful with all that information she was giving out." Lita drawled sarcastically.  
  
" We should give her a chance." Serena intervened.  
  
"I agree." Darien stated supportively. The group turned to Michael who just held up his hands. " I don't know. She gives me a strange vibe."  
  
" I feel the same way." Raye's feelings were taken seriously. The young prisetess was often, if not always correct.  
  
  
  
  
tell me what you think! I'm desparate! if i don't get reviews i don't write._-_-_ 


	2. Chance Meeting

Disclaimer:same as last chapter  
  
comments: in compliance with my reviews i will try to explain michael and not rush the   
story.  
  
*Terra Knight/ Michael/ Prince Orion of Earth: Michael is Darien's younger brother in this life and the last. He was seperated from Darien soon after his parents car crash. They were sent to different orphanages, but Michael found out about his older brother andon his eighteenth birthday began the search for his only family. He has been with the team for about seven months. He is also Prince Orion, Prince Endymion's younger brother. There are always two Earth princes. THe eldest is born with blue features to represent the largest part of the earth, the ocean. THe youngest is born with green features to represent land. His warrior form is Terran Knight.*  
  
  
  
  
Michael turned over in his bed to the sound of his communicator buzzing. He leapt for his bedside table and groggily answered. " What?" he questioned of his older brother. Darien would have smiled at his younger brothers disheveled appearence if it hadn't been so urgent.  
  
" We've got another youma, at Juuban Park. Move it bro." Darien looked as if he was about to turn the communicator off when," Oh, and bro," Michael looked at him expectantly," Sailor Moon's sister showed up about five minutes ago, you better hurry if you want any action." Michael gave his brother a confused look, then realized who he was talking about. He stumbled out of bed as he reached for his Terra pendant.  
  
" I'm already there, Darien." the now transformed Terra Knight informed Tuxedo Mask.  
  
  
Terra Knight showed up just in time to watch the dark sailor sail through the sky and land on her back. He moved to help her when she pushed herself up and wileded her sword in the direction of the youma.  
  
The youma itself was a large dragon shaped creature that breathed not fire, but sharp objects. Just as the dragon youma reared back to shoot another barrage of sharp objects Sailor Moon took aim and struck it just inside the jaw. It managed to spit out a few more projectiles before it turned to dust. Tuxedo Mask did his usual check, he counted seven healthy warriors, including his own person. He sighed a breath of relief when he heard a gasp of pain. Sailor Eclipse was struggling to her feet when she doubled over in intense pain. Through her left side protruded one of the youmas sharp metal objects. The scouts and his brother were moving towards her whenshe placed both hands on the projectile and wrenched it from her gut. Blood came pouring from the wound but she calmly placed her hands over it. It disturbed Sailor Mars greatly to see the red liquid slipping through her gloved fingers, but suddenly a low murmer in a language she didn't quite understand came from the wounded figure and a dark blue light surrounded the wound and the tissue began repairing itself before her eyes. When the wound was completely healed the mysterious warrior raised her silver eyes to the group of obviously concerned super heroes. Amy stepped forward and reached out to her, offering assistance. The dark warrior held up a gloved hand." I'll be fine. Thank you for your concern." Amy dropped her hand but didn't move away.  
  
"That was amazing. Truly amazing. How did you do that?" the ever curious scout inquired, obviously awestruck.   
  
Eclipse smiled," You haven;t figured it out yet? I'm sure the answer is in there." she replied, nodding to Mercury's compact. Mercury nodded, agreeing with the observation. Sailor Eclipse then picked her sword up from the ground and placed it in her scabbard. Before she could turn away, much to everyone's surprise, Terra Knights armored hand shot out to grab her arm. Dark green eyes warred with misty gray. He nodded slowly and released her arm, as if reaching an understanding something without words. She then turned and disappeared into the night.  
  
******** The Next Day *****************  
(Aritajo Gym)  
  
The scouts were watching the two Earth warriors spar in the ring. While Darien was stronger, Michael was more agile, thier fighting skills were closely matched. Soon enough the two brothers fell into two tired heaps, exhausted from their rigorous training. They dragged themselves from the ring and the scouts went back to training. Mina and Raye gymnastics, Ami and Serena took over a sparring ring, and Lita went to do some strength training. They continued for about fifteen minutes when a tall, handsome man strode towards the elevated ring that Darien and Michael had previously occupied. He was about 6'2 with jet black hair, somewhat spiky hair and green eyes. The scouts stopped thier activity and stared at the entracing man while he wrapped tape around his hands. Lita walked up to him boldly. "Need a sparring partner?" he smiled, dazzling her with impossibly white teeth.  
  
"Thanks but I'm waiting for a friend" he replied in a voice that was obviously not meant to discourage her from staying around. She nodded, understanding and turned around to sit with Darien and Michael. The other scouts soon joined her, including Serena, who was staring at the green-eyed man intently. Michael muffled his laughter as Darien grumbled to himself.   
  
After about ten minutes the young man was obviously exasperated. He turned in the ring towards the Women's Locker Room. " Maeve, if you don't get your butt out here I'll drag it out!" He turned back to the group and smiled apologetically. Soon enough a young women, of about seventeen strided from the locker room. Hardly looking embarassed she grabbed the top rope of the ring and swung herself over it. She turned to stare at her friend, glancing briefly at the audience he always managed to attract.   
  
"Gabriel, really. You don't need to holler at me like it's dinner time. It's your own fault. I spent the last five minutes looking for the tape, but once again it was missing from my bag." she stated pointedly. The young man's eyebrows lifted slightly and he threw the tape to her with a surprisingly strong throw. On her way to sitting down on a stool she reached up and caught it without even looking up. Serena was observing all of this with an amused smile when she turned to look at the only two men in her company. Both of them were staring at the obviously beautiful girl with intent expressions. It was now Serena's turn to grumble, but she had to admit, as she turned back t the ring, that she was indeed beautiful. The girl wasn't very tall, about 5'3. She had dark grey eyes and wavy brown hair, the kind of wavy brown hair that looks like she just walked off the beach To match her beach hair she had beach skin, tan and golden as it comes. She also had great definition inher arms and legs, probably all over her body. Serena thought with a twinge of envy. The girl stood up sharply and beckoned to Gabriel. He nodded and advanced forward. Maeve took the first offensive by striking at his lower abdomen. Gabriel managed to get the least of the blow by twisting sideways while at the same time swinging his fist around back. Maeve managed to duck and drop to the ground to sweep his feet in one graceful movement. Gabriel fell to the ground and Maeve moved over his prone form to pin him, however just as she pounced on his body he brought his feet up so that they encircled her shoulders and threw her backward. He then stood up and prepared to bring his foot slamming into her abdomen when she rolled sideways onto her back, put her hands on the side of her head, rocked her legs above her shoulders and pushed herself up in time to recieve a blow to the stomach from Gabriel's anticipating fist. Expecting the match to be over everyone stood up to check on her. However, shaking off a blow that should have taken her out for a good half an hour, she stood up and launched another offensive. Bringing her left leg up for what looked to be a blow to the knees she then actually managed to use that movement for momentum and brought her right leg up for a kick to Gabriel's prone upper chest. The blow knocked him back to the ropes and Maeve landed gracefully on both of her previously airborne feet. She watched Gabriel with a single arched eyebrow. He studied her form for a moment then put his palms facing her. She immediatly relaxed her tense stance and smiled warmly at him. While Maeve was beautiful without it her smile intensified her graceful beauty as her eyes turned a light silvery gray. Gabriel smiled back at her, eyes twinkling, and put his arm around her shoulder and walked her to the side of the ring where their audience was waiting. "Maeve, I'd like you to meet my new friend." he looked down at Lita for a second. Lita realized she hadn't told him her name.  
  
"Lita." she supplied. He then looked around her and she supplied her friends names." and this is Raye, Amy, Mina, Michael, Darien, and Serena." Gabriel noticed a certain reverence when she said the last two names. He glanced at Maeve who was staring intently at the person whom Lita had introduced as Michael, the latter returning the stare.   
  
Gabriel decided to think about this later," It's nice to meet you. My name is Gabriel and this is my charge, Maeve." Maeve turned to Gabriel when he said her name then, realizing he had introduced her she turned to the large group. " Yes, very pleased to meet all of you." This time her gaze fell to the entire group and then rested on Darien and Serena. The royal couple returned her gaze, but she soon returned her gaze to the group. Mina piped up, breaking the silence.  
  
" Would you two like to join us for lunch at the Crown Arcade?" Gabriel smiled warmly at the bubbly girl and turned to Maeve. She nodded her consent.  
  
" Absolutely Mina. We'd love to." he replied. The group then split into three guys and six girls as they headed to their respective locker rooms.  
  
********** Men's Locker Room******************  
  
Once entering Darien turned to the friendly, yet serious Gabriel, though hardly as serious as Maeve, "How long have you been in Tokyo?"   
  
" Maeve and I moved here about two weeks ago. We live in the Takachi apartment complex." he replied.   
  
Darien nodded," I know where that is, not too far from Serena's house."  
  
Gabriel smirked suggestively," The pretty blonde with the pigtails? She your girlfriend?"  
  
"Is it that obvious?"  
  
Michael chose that moment to speak up, "Absolutely." he then turned to Gabriel," you'll have to excuse my brother. He's in love."   
  
Michael and Gabriel laughed at Darien's flushed face as Michael dodged a dirty sock. Michael's face then turned serious." You know, now that I think about it before you called Maeve your charge back in the gym and you just said that the two of you moved to Tokyo together, but you look too young to be her father."  
  
Gabriel nodded." Yes, I'm only five years older than Maeve. I'm her cousin, however as soon as I turned eighteen she was put in my custody. We've been together ever since."  
  
Darien slapped the two men on the back." Well, we'll save our life stories for later. The Girl's are probably waiting for us." The three men walked out of the locker room companionably."  
  
******* Women's Locker Room************  
  
The six girls walked into the locker room, five of them laughing and joking around. Maeve headed for her locker and opened it. Raye, not letting the mysterious girl avoid them, walked up to her and grabbed her stuff from her locker. She then proceeded to place them in the locker next to hers. Maeve looked at the bold girl bewildered. Raye then returned to her side, grabbed her arm, and led her to thier group. " It's not like you can just ignore us now that we're friends, besides, you have to tell us about that hunky Gabriel." Maeve continued to look confused, but after a bit more prodding she gave them the down low.  
  
" I live with Gabriel, we just moved to Tokyo together about two weeks ago. We've been together about five years now. Besides I hardly think of him as 'hunky'." she replied, a smile dancing on her lips as the girls looked at her disbelievingly, " After all, he IS my cousin." The girls breathed a collective sigh of relief, all of them except Serena. Maeve turned to her locker.  
  
" Of course that wouldn't matter to you, Serena, isn't it? You've got an extremely handsome boyfriend already. If you ask me Darien's quite the catch." Serena blushed deeply, knowing that it was beyond obvious.  
  
Mina chose that moment to remind them that the others were probably waiting for them. They finished getting ready and headed for the door.  
  
*********** In front of the Crown Arcade**************  
  
Serena, Amy. Mina, Lita, Raye and Michael got out of Michaels black convertible while Darien, Gabriel, and Maeve got off their motorcycles. As the trio headed towards the sextet they were talking about motorbikes. Then the nine of them walked into the air-conditioned Arcade. Serena then loudly declared to Andrew that they needed the largest booth. At this Andrew laughed, because she was stating the obvious. He helped Darien push two tables together and began taking their orders as soon they sat down. After a round of "the usual" 's from his regular customers he turned to Gabriel who ordered a cheeseburger and fries. He then turned his attention to Maeve for the first time and stopped dead. His obvious admiration of the gray-eyed girl was driving Michael up the wall, for reasons he couldn't identify. Andrew finally managed to ask her what she wanted. " I'd like a double cheeseburger, large fries, and a large chocolate milkshake." she replied.  
  
Andrew laughed outloud, pointed a finger at Maeve then at Serena, then the whole table burst out in giggles. Except for the very confused Gabriel and Maeve. Amy put her hand on Maeve's arm, " It's just that Serena manages to put away that much food in her black hole of a stomacn and it's been a long standing joke. The fact that you do the same was just oddly coincidental in a more than humorous fashion. We didn't mean to embarass you." she explained apologetically.  
  
Maeve smiled at the blue-haired girl, " It's okay. I'm not embarassed. I've always eaten a lot of food too."  
  
Gabriel then snorted loudly, drawing everyone's attention, " That's the understatement of the year, when you first came to live with me you ate me out of house and home! I couldn't understand where all my food went!" he joked, evoking another fit of laughter from everyone in the group except his cousin, who punched him soundly in the arm.   
  
"Maybe I ate like a pig, but I'm a growing girl. What's your excuse for living like one?" she smiled sweetly. He scowled playfully at her as the table erupted into another fit of laughter.  
  
" Sounds like you and Michael are two of a kind. I actually have to make him clean up his room." Michael frowned at his elder brother as the laughter turned in his direction. But as soon as his eyes locked with silvery gray the laughter drowned out. Maeve continued her gaze until a plate of food was set in front of her. She then smiled graciously at a blushing Andrew and began to eat. After dinner conversation turned to shopping plans for the girls and golfing plans for the guys. They said goodnight and Maeve and Gabriel zoomed off on thier Kawasaki's.  
  
  
  
please review!!!!!!! 


End file.
